


DickJay Weekend Art

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is Spanky, M/M, Prompt Art, Protective Dick Grayson, Top Dick Grayson, Undercover, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dickjay weekend marathon mini-event art.Time: the weekend of 12/12, 2020Prompts: 🌟 Winter 🌟 Undercover 🌟 Icecream on face 🌟
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	1. Prompt: Winter




	2. Prompt: Undercover




	3. Ice Cream on Face(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first image is wholesome, second is NSFW.

NSFW!

NSFW!

NSFW!!

**Author's Note:**

> More info on the event [here](https://dickjayweek.tumblr.com/post/637245016387043328/dickjay-weekend-marathon-mini-event-details)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) (contains NSFW and possibly triggery stuff, do not follow me on here if you're under 18!)


End file.
